oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaia, The Land of the Goddess
History Many centuries in the past, there existed a holy nation of Gaia, the Land of the Goddess as it was so loving called. It was the sole nation on the land of Erias, isolated from other nations as they were just beginning to form. The earliest settlers were the children born from the celestial realms, the Aasimar. They took to this land in troves to establish a powerful hold on the mortal realm in the name of the good of the Celestial's. They chose a land that was rich in nature, and began to incorporate white architecture that flowed well with the white stone of the environment around them. In time they established a flourishing kingdom of love, life, and peace. Soon they began to take in the native humans and elves of Erias, as the local Lizard tribes threatened them, but were quite fearful of the Aasimar. In time, they named their Capital Aerith, and began to expand on the Eastern side of the continent. Over a time, they began to worship a Demigod known as 'The Goddess', as the many interpretations of her name were different, so they simply started to refer to her as such. However to those that were incredibly devout, they were gifted with her true name, Minerva. They soon reached a great golden age of their people, while being a nation that promoted peace in the name of the Goddess, their military might was great, despite that they never needed to use it. Soon a small group of great warriors came of age in the name of the Goddess. They were called: The Holy Trinity Times of Love and Peace brightened in this age, as these heroes protected their nation from the dark influences that began to try to stop it. However... It was not to be. As the most powerful one of the Holy Trinity went mad and revealed dark powers, he razed Aerith to the ground, and soon laid waste to the rest of the budding nation of light. However, the other two of the nation fled and journeyed to the other budding nations, and requested the assistance of their most powerful heroes. They returned, and battled against their fallen brother. Weakening him enough, they lured him into a holy grove, and with the help of the other heroes he was placed into a magical stasis. However, the other heroes they brought soon after sealed the other two away as well, as they could no longer be trusted to not fall like the other. They soon left, swearing to never speak of this place again, and the continent of Erias would go undiscovered for centuries after, the only ruins that remained were that of Aerith which was soon taken back in by the wilderness. The Fallen of the Goddess At most, only the brief and vague versions of the story are told and often are believed to be myths and children stories. However, one thing does exist that provides evidence to both this tale and this city, a depiction of the Fallen Holy Trinity Leader by a bard that traveled with the foreign heroes. " Hair as silver as the moon..." " A wing as dark as night... " " A sword as deadly as nightshade..." " Eyes as green as jade..." "...And the echo of a name...Sephira...left in a trail of the dead." Category:Fallen Kingdoms